Fruits of the forbidden tree
by GoodnightMoon7
Summary: He groans “Great, just great!” he then mumbles,“The only person I’ve ever loved is afraid of me.” Pomona could tell that she was not supposed to her that last part, but ‘Hello! Vampire here! Heightened senses remember!’ “You LOVE me?” FullSummaryInside
1. Blood

**Author's Note: **OK, so this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. But I am open to constructive criticism. here's the key to the dialog _Pomona's thoughts, **Pomona's words, **_**Alexander's words, **Alexander's thoughts. Hope that is clears up some stuff. and Sorry if I messed up on something... with the dialog.

Summary: Pomona, a vampire for 60 years, might be falling for the guy she's hated and feared since she was created. While that's happening, Parker is haunting her dreams. What does Parker want? Why is she following her? Why did she choose Pomona, to change? All theese questions and more will be answered. Sorry if it's a bad summary, Read and review!

* * *

The tingling sensation of blood lingered on her lips. The taste was almost intoxicating as she licked away the blood from her extended canines. Pomona had been changed during World War II while she was in a concentration camp. She rarely thought about her human life, unless triggered. Her eyes widened as she saw her latest victim's necklace, the Star of David. She wondered what her god thought about her new sinful life.

She dropped the Wisconsinite onto the street called East Wash by everyone around her, even though it's called East Washington. In Madison, on the dreary days, she would roam about on the East side, sometimes venturing downtown.

As she walked away, her mind filled with questions. _Why isn't one of Alexander's cronies popping out of nowhere to get me off his land? Why doesn't Alexander fight his own battles, is he afraid? _Then she started to question her own actions. _What stopped me from killing my latest victim? Do I still believe in God?_ The questions were coming fast, but no answers came.

** "HA! Look at yourself!" **Pomona froze… her eyes widened, not just in disbelief, but fear. Of course she wasn't going to admit that. _**"Alexander, long time no see." **_She said smiling, trying to hold back her true emotion. **"I guess you forgot that I could read your mind like a book. I dropped in for a bite!"** As he said bite, he extended his canines and smiled his devilish smile.

_**"Oh really," **_she replied_**, "Lets find you something then." **_Pomona looked at him while she tried to get out of the well lit alley. His dark green eyes, hidden by hair that changes colors more than people go through meals. This hour, it was purple with black tips. He was pale, but not like he was sick, it's how the majority of vampires look like. It was rare to find a tan vampire, when found, they were considered a precious jewel compared to rhinestones. All vampires were breath takingly beautiful, including Alexander. She cursed at herself for even thinking about that, about him. He would stake her just for the idea.

**"Oh, but why go somewhere else for a hamburger, when I could have steak."** Alexander said with that smile on his face. For some reason, there was no more fear. _**"There's steak! Well, then, what are you waiting for! Let's go! Man, am I hungry!" **_He laughed, then said, **"Ah, you and your silly games, I guess you never grew up, even after 60 years. How old are you now, 76?" _"16 at heart!" Why did you really come here, because if you wanted to bite me, you would have already. Afraid I'll bite back?" _**_'_What is she thinking, is she really suicidal, or just being a big flirt?' **_I can hear you! I guess you forgot I could read your mind like a book."_ **She said in a low voice, imitating him. He smiled; he always thought that imitation was the highest form of flattery. **_"Psh! don't flatter yourself I have better things to do and you are wasting my time" _"Yes, but we have all the time in the world," **After he said that he was behind her back and whispered in her ear**"An eternity."** He kissed her neck and vanished.

In Pomona's defenseless mind (against Alexander) she heard him say **"Parting is such sweet sorrow."**She raised an eyebrow and thought **_"Shakespeare! Nice touch, ya know I almost believed it and then you go all Shakespearian on me"_ "Believed what?!"** During that last thought, Alexander smiled that crooked devilish smile.


	2. Sleep and the dangers it follows

Author's note: Sorry that it took so long to update... I had it all written up, and I had part of it typed up, but then I got my laptop, and I haven't gotten around to it until now. I usually write down what I'm going to type, so it takes a bit longer, but thats how I roll.

I decided to go without the bold and italic, and all that stuff because it's kinda confusing, and who would wanna scroll up just so you would know who's talking, I mean, It's kinda obvious! And thank you to xBlackSoul, the only person who reviewed... this time I'll wait until I have six reviews total, so five measly reviews. They truly brighten up my day, but how would I know I've only gotten one. OH well, better lick next time... 'wink, wink' 'nudge, nudge' it's next time! now, ON TO THE STORY!

Alexander could picture Pomona in his mind. Brown with a hint of red shoulder length hair, and dark, almost black eyes. She was one of the few tan vampires, and that made her even more desirable to him. The first thing that caught his eye, even before she was changed, was her deep, dark brown eyes, that when she looked at you it was looking into your soul. He just couldn't get his mind off her. She hid her fear so well, and at one point, wasn't afraid anymore. But he couldn't imagine why she was afraid. I mean you have one little fight, and she needs to sleep with the light on. He always thought that they would end up together, but Pomona think she'll steak her. "What's she thinking? I'm a vampire, not a vampire hunter!" he said this out loud so other vampire's wouldn't read his thoughts, his thoughts about her. "And I dyed my hair purple for her! What, does she think I LIKE this color! I guess this is what you get for trying to woo a girl! **(A/N Ha! He said woo!)

* * *

**

Pomona was back at her house, thinking about what happened between Alexander and her. She smiled and said, "His hair was purple, maybe it's not such a crazy idea after all." She began pacing around her purple filled bedroom, talking to Flip, her Siamese cat, who could talk back.

"He was flirting, right?!"

"Well, so it appears."

"Hey Flip, do you think it's crazy?"

"Ah, psh, no! Not crazy at all!" The strange thing about Flip is that she has a British accent. Pomona settled down on her purple filled bed, snuggling Flip and petting her. She soon drifted into a deep sleep

-------------------------------

Danger. She sensed danger. Pomona was downtown, on State Street. She slowly turned her head around to look behind her. As soon as she looked, her head jerked forward, and she started to run. Parker, the vampire who told Elodea to change her, was behind her with a black cloak, and a hood covering her lifeless eyes, gliding on the sidewalk. All the tourists backed away, and the residence kept walking like nothing was happening. Parker was now inches away. Breathing on her neck. Her teeth were about to pierce her skin. Parker's razor sharp teeth were now caressing her neck, about to go for the bite, for the kill. Pomona awoke with sweat dripping off her onto her bed causing wet blotches, she was breathing heavily. She got out of bed, slowly, feeling as if someone was watching her. Flip was on the other side of the bed, curled up. Pomona wanted to talk to her, but let her be, Flip needed her rest. It was two in the afternoon, but you wouldn't think that because of the blackout curtains.

"Arg! Who can I call? No one's up at this time of day!" To let out her frustration, she went to the bathroom and showered. Using her Violet and Sweet pea body wash to calm herself down, she thought about Alexander, and then reminded herself of the stupid fight they had ten years after her creation.

He had always been nice to her, but she never understood why, I mean a guy with that kind of respect usually wouldn't give a youngling the time of day, and that always bugged her, because she was always waiting for him to pounce, to put her in her place. And it happened, but not because of her, but because of him.

**I'll tell you next chapter what happened Dun dun dun... now click the magic button and feed me! ... uh, I eat reviews and I've been starving!!!!!!! Pomona's personality, like her loving the color purple, is from me, and I would totally say what she says, she kinda looks like me too. I'll try to get a picture of her up on my profile soon. Read, Click, Review, FEED ME! In that order!**


	3. Wanna Fight?

**_Warning: There is a bit of foul language in this chapter... Well you would swear to if someone, well, you'll find out soon enough!_**

* * *

She opened the door to his room, to see if he was awake. He hadn't been having the best decade, so was never in a good mood, unless Pomona was present. She found him, about to, well; let's just say she interrupted something that she shouldn't have. Raine covered herself up with the silk, blood red comforter. The entire room was filled with the colors black, white and red… but mostly black and red. Pomona quickly covered her eyes with her free hand, being her left, since her right was still on the doorknob. She then began to attempt to put together a full sentence that actually made sense.

" I-I-I, well, w-, um, I should get going. Yeah, going." She cursed at herself once she closed; more like slammed the door shut. The she yelled what she was supposed to tell him if he was awake, which clearly he was!

"Mikah is here, and he wanted to speak to you." He, meaning Alexander, threw the door open and the emotion of fury was evident on his face.

"You had no reason to come into my room!" He screamed at her. She was shocked; again she couldn't produce a full sentence.

"I, Mikah, wante-, well, I, wa-, huh?" When trying to piece together a sentence she then became confused as to why he was furious, I mean talk about being over dramatic. He snapped back at her.

"Here, let me explain this in simple terms so I don't harm that pretty little head of yours. You… were… not… supposed… to be… in my… room! GOT IT?!"

When he was talking about her pretty little head he poked it three times. Then she totally flipped and retaliated.

"GAH! What is it with you?! All I did was open the door to tell you something that could decide your future! You know Mikah; he NEVER talks to someone, unless it's extremely important. So move your ass down stairs and stop freaking out already! And besides, I didn't step a foot into your room. So Mr. Drama Queen, what ya gonna do, huh?!"

After that threat, I guess you could call it; he ran back into his room and was out in the hallway in three seconds flat. In his hand was a knife, but not just any old knife, but a hunter's knife that he had stolen five years ago, to try and prove something to Pomona. What he was trying to prove, she forgot… it was probably just some silly reason, like Alexander show her that he was powerful. The knife had a snake carved into the handle, with rubies in the eye sockets. It was made from Ivory, before it was illegal. It also was poisoned, if he cut her, it would scar and never go away. His grip tightened, and Pomona began to stutter.

"Y-y-you d-don't really w-want to d-do this… do you?" He had an evil grin on his face.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't! And maybe, this will teach you a lesson." The knife suddenly was at her stomach, about to slice her open when Mikah himself was coming into view on the stairs. Mikah was about to intervene when Pomona felt a gut-wrenching, scream-out-loud, hand- over-wound pain on her abdomen. She was now kneeling on the floor. The blood was gushing from where he sliced her open. Her screams filled the mansion, which was home to many vampires; and with their heightened senses, her blood curdling screams were twice as worse. She soon started yelling at Alexander.

"You BITCH! Why the hell did you DO that? What the hell did I do that deserved this?" She was now standing up, and inches from his face, telling him off as if he was nothing compared to her. He couldn't think of anything to say, he was stunned by her, something he usually did to her. He got caught in her trap, which not many younglings can do. She then turned around and walked down the stairs to the infirmary. Mikah stepped forward.

"You really need to control your temper… you do know that was Pomona, ya know, the girl you've been pining for? Or are you really that stupid. You know what, don't answer that." Alexander glared at Mikah.

"I don't know what came over me… oh, what were you going to talk to me about?" They started to walk down the hallway.

"Well…" And that's all Pomona heard, before they were out of earshot.

Pomona snapped back into reality. She was still in the bathroom, only in a towel, and looking in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side, deciding what to do with her hair. As soon as she dried off, she put her clothes back on. A pink tank top and chocolate brown, fuzzy sweatpants. Her philosophy on sweatpants was they're great for pajama bottoms and lounging around the house, and maybe for working out in… but never where them for pants outside the house. You just seem too lazy to get dressed.

They were still all wrinkly from her nightmare, she almost always moves around in her sleep. Even more violently when she has nightmares. Which she has been having for about a week.

She decided to let her hair air dry, and put in some anti-frizz stuff. Pomona started pacing and talking to herself I her room. Then someone's voice popped in to her head.

* * *

**_Well, even though I only got one review... Thank you Dark Dragon 22. I already have the next part written down, so I know what happens. Mwahahahahahaha! uh... that was my evil laugh. Well, Please review, and I will type and post the next chapter soon so I don't leave you hanging... on a cliff._**


	4. Lightbulb!

**Well, here's the answer to the cliffhanger! And I maybe left another one at the end of the chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I've been working on two other stories, and the idea's for those just keep flowing, but for this, I'm kinda at a stand still. I guess you could say I have writers block, so if you have any idea's let me know.**

* * *

Alexander was in Pomona's kitchen, waiting for her to wake up. Then he heard Pomona talking to herself.

"What a strange little vampire, talking to herse- and that's exactly what I'm doing!" He sighed 'Maybe I should talk to her, see what's up, but how would I be able to do that without her freaking out?' LIGHTBULB!

He sent a thought to her: 'Pomona, I'm here if you need to talk. No fangs, no fights, no nothing.'

'Wait, where are you?'

He smiled, 'Outside your bedroom door.' He was about to knock on the door, when Pomona opened it.

"Hey." She smiled warmly. He was looking; more like starring at her. She still looked beautiful, even though her hair was in a bad ponytail, she always had been 'hair challenged' as she put it, and her chocolate brown sweatpants all wrinkled. And a plain pink tank top that was all bunched up. He could tell she had a nightmare, by the look in her eyes, where the smile did not seem to reach, and by her clothes.

"Want to tell me about it?" He said softly. She looked confused; she was unaware that he knew. "The nightmare, I mean. Look, I have known you too long. What did you see?"

He had placed his hands on her shoulders. She was starring at his left hand, while it was on her right shoulder. She was shocked by his straightforwardness, but she liked it; him being so close, touching her.

Alexander took his hands off her, thinking she did not like it. Pomona grabbed his hands and put them back on her shoulders. He looked at her at eye level, waiting for an explanation.

"It's comforting." She said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Are you going to tell me about your nightmare?" She nodded. Pomona walked towards the bed, holding his hand, leading him to the purple and black striped bed. He sat down next to her positioned so he was facing her.

"I was on State Street, and Parker was there. She was walking- no, gliding to me. I started to run, but somehow, she was right behind me. She was about to bite my neck," Pomona now had her right hand caressing her neck, "And then I woke up. Breathing rapidly and sweat drenching my body. Oh don't worry, I showered!" She was grinning now.

"What do you think it means?" He asked with a concerned edge in his voice.

"I truly don't know, but it scared the bah-jeepers out of me." He hugged her, surprised at how comfortable he was around her. She pushed away and asked,

"Wait… what were you doing here in the first place? And do not say 'I've dropped by for a bite', you have used it excessively much! It's starting to become cliché!" He sighed,

"If you must know… I wanted to see you, and to do this." He leans towards her, closing the distance between them; the brief sensations of his lips on hers, sent shivers down her spine. The kiss was soft and sweet, and over excessively quickly for Pomona's like. After they pulled away, he put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You should try to go to sleep." He said quietly, her hair muffled his voice. Alexander saw the horror in her eyes, and said to comfort her, "Don't worry, I'll be right here. I will not leave you. When have I ever left you?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but Alexander spoke before she even had a chance. "After all of our encounters, you always walked away from me. I did not follow you because that would be creepy… I'm not a stalker."

"Why were you in my house?"

He sighed, "Haven't I already told you… I wanted to see you."

"But you just saw me a few hours ago. You must have some soon after me, because, shortly following was sunrise. OW! My head hurts! I should have to think so much so close to waking up. I'm not even sure I'm awake!" She was clutching her head as if she had a brain freeze.

She soon settled down and asked, "When did you get these feelings?

"I got then soon after you were created, maybe a little before then."

"Hmm, well after that fight," she sighed, "I guess I've kind of been afraid of you."

He puts his face in his hands and shakes his head back and forth. He groans "Great, just great!" he then mumbles, "The only person I've ever loved is afraid of me."

Pomona could tell that she was not supposed to her that last part, but 'Hello! Vampire here! Heightened senses remember?!'

She then sat up straight, finally grasping what Alexander said, and raised her voice a bit,

"You LOVE me?!"

* * *

**I would like to give a shout out to my friend and beta, sarahraichu44.You made this story better and whole lot more enjoyable! Please review; Tell me what you liked or disliked, or if you have any ideas. Any of those will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
